1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a round-bottomed synthetic resin bottle having such a structure as to stand the bottle and facilitate pouring or liquid contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blowing the bottle bottom into a spherical shape is a recent technology to accomplish biaxial orientation. A round-bottomed bottle produced by such technology is allowed to stand on a cylindrical base fitted to the bottom. A bottle of such structure, however, is poor in appearance. To make the bottle look balanced in structure, it has been devised to fit a member like the cylindrical base to the top of the bottle. This device still is not a solution; the upper cylindrical member causes inconvenience to pouring of liquid from the bottle.